Hey, Adora
by xMOONxVALEN
Summary: Catra se comporta de manera extraña últimamente. Scorpia lo nota y trata de ayudar, pero, ¿Cómo ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado? Y con eso se le ocurre la idea perfecta. Querida Catra, es hora de aprender a comunicar tus sentimientos sin verdaderamente comunicarlos. Dos palabras: "Hey, Adora" Los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a la serie: "She-Ra and
1. Prólogo

Lo meditó una vez más, no quería equivocarse, y menos con su mejor amiga, aunque a ella no le guste que diga eso. Quería darle un buen consejo.

Ya lo había estado pensando desde la semana pasada, pero aún no terminaba por convencerse, y si ella no estaba convencida, Catra lo rechazaría con más razón.

Entrapta ya le había dicho que la idea era buena, aunque también le dijo que sería un fabuloso experimento social, así que no sabía si debía confiar mucho en su opinión al respecto. Ella solo piensa en la ciencia, no quería que usara a Catra como un ratón de laboratorio.

Pero bueno, estaba decidida, le diría a Catra sobre su idea. Probablemente no quiera ni siquiera escucharla, pero una de sus mejores virtudes es la tenacidad, y necesitaría mucha de esa para convencer a la chica de que esa era una buena idea.

Desde que se fue la rubia, la actitud de Catra cambió mucho. Según lo que le habían contado de ellas, siempre estaban juntas, o intentaban estarlo, ya que no faltaba Shadow Weaver para llevarse a Adora o castigar a Catra por su "mal comportamiento".

También le contaron que ella solía dormir a los pies de la cama de Adora. Nadie sabía la razón de eso, pero era algo que pasaba con mucha frecuencia.

Además le contaron cosas muy feas sobre la chica, pero después de pasar horas y horas revisando las cámaras de seguridad junto a Entrapta, se dio cuenta que la mayoría de cosas eran falsas, y solo se las habían dicho para dejarla sin amigos y lastimar a Catra.

Y con base a lo que vieron, lo que Scorpia dedujo y lo que Entrapta investigó, tenían que ayudar a Catra.

Pensaron muchas formas de hacerlo. Tal vez con una fiesta, pero no las permitían en la zona del terror. Quizás con un abrazo, pero eso solo haría que Catra se molestara más. Miles de ideas les llegaron, pero fueron rápidamente descartadas. Ayudarla sería como sacarle una sonrisa a Lord Hordak, casi imposible.

La increíble idea llegó en una noche de insomnio para Scorpia. Había recordado cuando ella se sentía de una manera similar. Su mejor amiga de ese entonces le dio el mejor consejo que le pudieron haber dado. Claro que eso sólo les sirve a algunas personas, no todas tienen el talento para lograrlo. Pero eso no importaba. Ya sabía como ayudar a Catra.

—¡De seguro le encantará la idea!—se dijo a si misma en voz alta antes de dormir.

[...]

—Es estúpido.

Scorpia soltó un suspiro. Hace más de media hora que intentaba hacer entender a Catra que necesitaba hacer algo para liberar todas esas emociones que tenía guardadas desde hace tiempo.

—Pero no puedes quedarte con eso en tu corazón—repitió para que lo comprendiera. Catra se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda—Podría hacerte daño...—susurró lo último.

Catra miró de reojo a Scorpia. En si la idea no le servía de mucho, solo si ella misma quisiera burlarse de sus propias creaciones.

—¿Si lo hago dejarás de molestarme más de lo usual?—preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba junto a Scorpia en la cama.

—¡Prometo no darte más abrazos sorpresa!—exclamó. Estaba feliz de que su amiga aceptara su oferta. Aunque extrañaría los abrazos sorpresa.

«Todo sea por la felicidad de Catra»

—No sé dibujar. Dime otra opción en menos de tres segundos o me voy—sentenció.

Scorpia pensó rápidamente y se le ocurrió algo que de seguro la ayudaría.

Catra se había levantado de la cama y estaba apunto de salir por la puerta.

—¡Puedes escribir!—le gritó para que no saliera.

La chica se detuvo. El silencio llenó la habitación por pocos segundos.

—Está bien, escribiré mis estúpidos sentimientos en una tonta hoja de papel, ¿Feliz?—terminó y salió de la habitación.

—No te imaginas cuánto—dijo en voz alta.

**Basado en mi triste y patética vida. Gracias.**

**Este es el prólogo más largo que he escrito. Aunque creo que más que nada es como una introducción a la historia.**

**MAÑANA SUBIRÉ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, esto es solo un regalito anticipado. (en unos segundos subiré otra parte, pero no es un capítulo, es como una separación en la historia)**

**Estoy muy feliz. Esto de salir de mi zona de confort es demasiado emocionante. Escribir un fic sobre la serie de She-Ra and the Princesses of Power es un verdadero reto para mí. Son cosas que no comprendo al 100%, pero tengo altas expectativas sobre esta novela. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me da gusto escribirla.**

**Los amo mucho y nos leemos en el primer capítulo️**

**For the honor of Grayskull**

**—Valen**


	2. Primera Parte

Con esto empieza la primera parte que tendrá esta historia.

No se preocupen, todas las partes estarán en el mismo libro. Yo tengo mis razones para separarlas. Razones muy buenas, por cierto.

Sin más que decir, disfruten de la primera parte de esta historia.


	3. Capítulo 1

—Es estúpido—dije por milésima vez.

Scorpia soltó un suspiro de frustración. Desde hace más de media hora que intenta convencerme para hacer algo que me ayude a "liberar todas las emociones que tengo guardadas". Digo y seguiré diciendo que es estúpido, pero ella parece no entender.

—Pero no puedes quedarte con eso en tu corazón—repitió para que lo comprendiera. Me di media vuelta para darle la espalda—Podría hacerte daño...—susurró lo último.

Miré de reojo a Scorpia. Su idea no me sirve casi para nada, solo para hacer el ridículo. Ya me han humillado mucho, así que gracias pero no gracias.

Pero si me sigo negando ella seguirá detrás de mí hasta que le diga que sí. Apenas y soportaba estar cerca de Adora todo el tiempo, no quiero a Scorpia igual. Me hará recordarla y querer sacarle los ojos. Estúpida Adora.

—¿Si lo hago dejarás de molestarme más de lo usual?—preguntó mientras me doy la vuelta para estar de frente con ella de nuevo.

—¡Prometo no darte más abrazos sorpresa!—exclamó.

Con ofertas como esas, ¿Quién puede negarse?. Odio los abrazos, y más los sorpresa que da Scorpia, me asfixian

Todo sea por volver a mi tranquilidad.

También me parece la idea de poder olvidar mis problemas. Sí fuera posible borraría todos los recuerdos de mi pasado. Todo sería más fácil.

—No sé dibujar. Dime otra opción en menos de tres segundos o me voy—sentencié.

No puedo mostrarme emocionada por la idea, eso me haría ver débil. No me gusta que me vean débil. No soy débil.

Scorpia puso cara de preocupación. Al parecer no se le ocurría nada, y no me gusta esperar. Es...desesperante.

Me levanté porque pensé que no valía la pena y era mejor ignorar a Scorpia ó encerrarme en los casilleros para que no me encuentre.

Estaba apunto de salir cuando volví a escuchar su voz.

—¡Puedes escribir!—me gritó.

Me detuve. La idea no era tan mala. Escribir no debe ser tan difícil. Una hoja de papel, una pluma y las palabras deben de salir solas, ¿No?.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, hablé sin voltearla a ver.

—Está bien, escribiré mis estúpidos sentimientos en una tonta hoja de papel, ¿Feliz?—dije y salí de la habitación.

Bueno, esa tontería de escribir lo haría en la noche, no debe ser tan difícil.

[...]

—¡Estúpida hoja inútil!—gritó alterada rompiendo otra vez una hoja de papel. Aventó la pluma contra la pared, pero esta rebotó y le dio en la cara—Estúpida pluma asesina—murmuró entre dientes.

Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar en círculos. Las palabras no salían y le era imposible completar una sola frase en el papel. Sus ganas de asesinar a Scorpia aumentaron cada vez más. Su "grandiosa idea para liberar los sentimientos" resultó ser una farsa.

En eso llegó Scorpia. Catra volteó a verla con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Tu maravillosa idea es una basura, una farsa y una estupidez!—le escupió y le dio la espalda.

Scorpia antes de contestar levantó algunas hojas que había en el suelo. Comenzó a leer lo que la chica había escrito sobre ellos.

_"Esto es estúpido y no sé porqué lo hago"_

_"Scorpia me obligó a hacer esto"_

_"No tengo sentimientos porque estoy muerta"_

_"ESTUPIDEZ, ESTUPIDEZ, ESTUPIDEZ"_

Scorpia comenzó a reír. Catra la volvió a mirar confundida, luego ofendida porque se burlaba de sus escritos.

—¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Hasta tú te ríes por lo tonto que es esto!

—No me río de eso, me río porque no me entendiste—le dijo de manera calmada.

—Me dijiste que escribiera y eso me ayudaría. Pues adivina qué, ¡No me está ayudando para nada!—volvió a decir ya harta por todo eso.

—Yo me refería a que escribieras tus sentimientos. ¿Qué es lo que sientes ahora mismo? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? O puede ser hasta sobre una persona, como Shadow Weaver, por ejemplo.

Catra la miró ahora más relajada. Ahora estaba comprendiendo lo que quería Scorpia.

—¿Y eso me ayudará?

—Tal vez, o al menos eso espero. No te ayudará ahora o mañana, es una cosa que toma tiempo. Tienes que descubrir lo que en verdad quieres.

—¿Se los tengo que mostrar a alguien?

—No si no lo deseas. Solo son para que te desahogues y no cargues con tanto tú sola.

Catra volvió a meditarlo.

—Está bien, lo voy a intentar una vez más—dijo en un bufido. Scorpia sonrió—Pero si no funciona no te volveré a hablar nunca en mi vida.

Scorpia solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de ahí.

«Solo espero que en verdad dejes salir todos los sentimientos que tienes ahí ocultos»pensó Scorpia.

Catra se quedó sola en el dejado de la zona del terror. Justo donde Adora le había presumido su nueva placa para ser la nueva capitán de la fuerza.

Eso le dio una nueva idea para escribir. Tomó la pluma y el papel. Las palabras ahora le fluían sin saber cómo.

_Para la traicionera:_

_Algunas veces quisiera borrar mi memoria y no recordar nada de mi pasado. Sería más fuerte. Sería más valiente. Pero creo que existe una excepción. No quiero olvidarte, Adora. Sé qué tal vez debería odiarte, de hecho creo que a veces lo hago, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo por completo. Se supone que lucharíamos. Se supone que ganaríamos. Se supone que estuviéramos juntas para siempre. Me lo prometiste._

_A veces quiera ir y hacerte pedazos con mis propias manos, pero simplemente no puedo, me gustaría, pero algo que no sé qué es me lo impide. Que tonto._

_El día en que te dejé al borde del precipicio de aquella cueva extraña, sabía que no morirías. Era una cueva diseñada para amar a She-Ra, y tú eres She-Ra. Era obvio que esa cueva no iba a dejar morir a su única salvación así de fácil. Aunque debo admitir que estuve apunto de regresar y ayudarte, pero estaba enojada, sigo enojada, pero sobretodo decepcionada. Me hiciste una promesa y la rompiste fácilmente. Te fuiste con las primeras personas nuevas que encontraste. Eres una estúpida._

_Y aunque yo lo quiera, no puedo imaginarme un futuro en el que no estés tú._

_—Una muy molesta Catra_

**[Pues yo planeaba subir este capítulo cuando me desperté antes de ir a la escuela, pero la verdad es que se me olvidó y por eso lo subí hasta ahorita. También tenía hambre y quería comer (por si alguien me pregunta, que sé que no, comí cereal) pero aquí tienen POR FIN en primer capítulo. Ojalá les guste xd]**

**Pues a nuestra querida Catra le costó al principio, pero al final logró escribir su carta. Algo así como yo escribiendo este capítulo. **

**Les aviso que los siguientes capítulos no serán tan largos. Aún no lo pienso muy bien, pero mi idea es únicamente poner la carta de Catra. No sé qué piensen, pero eso es lo único que tengo por ahora. **

**Los amo mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo️**

**For the honor of Grayskull**

**—Valen**


	4. Capítulo 2

Catra se despierta por el sonido de la alarma. Se estira en la cama y suelta un suspiro de cansancio. Era otro día aburrido en aquel apestoso lugar.

Después por fin se decide y se levanta lentamente de la cama soltando un bostezo. La noche anterior no pudo dormir por organizar unos archivos. Menos mal que Scorpia se había ofrecido a ayudarle. Pero se tenía que levantar porque ahora era la encargada de entrenar a los cadetes. Era un trabajo cansado porque tenía que estarlos regañado y corrigiendo en todo momento. Su único trabajo era vencer unos estúpidos hologramas de She-Ra y las princesas y no podían hacerlo bien. Que estúpidos.

Aunque debía admitir que se sentía extraño decirles que tenían que derrotar a She-Ra a toda costa. Era como si les dijera que destruyeran a Adora. Pero ella también algunas veces deseaba ir y derrotar a She-Ra con sus propias manos. Sentir esa mezcla de raros sentimientos encontrados la hacían sentir más extraña y confundida.

[...]

—¡Hola, Catra!

La nombrada se sobresalta por el grito emocionado de Scorpia.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso—la regañó.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto—asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

Ambas se quedaron viendo sin decir nada. Catra esperaba algún comentario o pregunta de Scorpia, pero ella no decía nada.

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó desesperada.

—Ya se me olvidó. Adiós.

Catra vio como Scorpia se iba corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo. Se veía nerviosa, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia. Usualmente ella se comportaba de manera muy extraña. Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse y a aceptarlo. Pero desde hace tiempo su comportamiento había sido más extraño de lo normal.

(...)

—¡Hola, Catra!—le gritó Entrapta saliendo de uno de los ductos. Le encantaba viajar por esos ductos. Son más rápidos.

Catra se sobresaltó por el grito de la joven inventora.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que ya no tienes razones para esconderte en los ductos—le dijo irritada. Ya eran varias las ocasiones en las que le había sacado un susto con sus apariciones sorpresa. Se controlaba a si misma para no amarrarla.

—Lo siento, pero son más rápidos y tenía una cosa que mostrarte—le extendió un sobre color amarillento con el logo de la Horda color rojo en el centro.

—¿Archivos y expedientes? Entrapta, ese es el trabajo de Scorpia, no tuyo—le extendió de nuevo el sobre—Devuélvelo a su lugar. No quiero que se pierda.

—Pero no son cosas de trabajo, es un obsequio de mi parte. Lo puse en ese sobre para que no llamara la atención de los demás y no te lo robaran—le explicó.

—¿Un obsequio?—preguntó desconcertada.

—Es cuando alguien le da algo a una persona que aprecia. Un obsequio—ya estaba acostumbrada a explicarle cosas que para ella eran muy comunes. Los que habitan en la Zona del Terror desconocen muchas cosas que en el resto de Etheria son completamente habituales.

—Está bien. Ahora ve a hacer tus experimentos raros—continuó su camino, dejando a Entrapta atrás con una sonrisa.

(...)

Entrapta estaba a punto de encender a sus nuevos robots para que fueran a atacar las fronteras de los Bosques Susurrantes.

—Rápido, ya quiero que tus robots pateen los traseros de esas princesas—dijo enérgica Scorpia.

—Todo sea por la ciencia—susurró Entrapta. Presionó el botón y los robots se encendieron.

Por una pantalla podían ver todo lo que los robots veían. Al principio solo eran árboles, pero después de unos minutos aparecieron las princesas.

Scorpia controlaba a uno de los robots. Le había pedido de favor a Entrapta que dejara que uno de ellos se moviera a través de un mando con la excusa de querer practicar.

Entrapta solo veía maravillada los movimientos y actitudes de sus robots. Estaba orgullosa de saber que valía la pena quedarse en la Zona del Terror para adquirir más conocimiento.

Catra estaba atenta a todos los movimientos de She-Ra. Tenía que estudiarlos y hacer notas para entregarlas a Hordak para que algún día él pudiera vencerla. Prácticamente todo el trabajo lo hacían ella.

(...)

Ya era de noche. Catra se encontraba en su lugar perfecto para estar sola.

Era el momento preciso para escribir su carta. Cada vez comenzaba a gustarle más eso de escribirle a alguien. Es como decirle todo lo que quieras pero sin que jamás se entere. Te liberas pero al mismo tiempo se mantiene contigo. Es perfecto.

_Para Adora:_

_Pues hola otra vez. Estoy en mi lugar secreto, ya sabes, ese que tiene el barandal. Es un lugar bueno para pensar. Y pues como estoy aquí, estoy pensando._

_Hoy en el entrenamiento de los cadetes, tenían que derrotar a un holograma de She-Ra, bueno, de ti. Pero todos son unos tontos y no podían. Me desesperé y lo destruí yo misma. Lo siento, Adora._

_También, Entrapta me "obsequió" una cosa llamada "cómic". Es como un libro pero lleno de dibujos y con poco texto. Son geniales. El punto es que el cómic trataba de una chica que se volvía princesa porque su pueblo la necesitaba. Era todo lo contrario a las historias de terror sobre princesas. Hasta cierto punto eran lindas imágenes. Incluso creo que se parecía un poco a ti. Creo que el cómic te habría gustado._

_Y también quería pedir perdón por el ataque de robots a los Bosques Susurrantes. Podíamos ver lo que pasaba y lamento todas las veces que Scorpia hizo que te golpearan. Creo que por alguna razón que desconozco, Scorpia te odia. Literalmente parecía que quería exterminarte. Desde hace tiempo ha estado comportándose de manera extraña, bueno, más de lo normal. Lo bueno fue que los robots se sobrecargaron y se detuvieron._

_Y creo que durante todo este día, no pude evitar pensar en ti._

_—Una arrepentida Catra_

**HAPPY PRIDE MONTH**

**Catra es tan tierna cuando quiere. Ojalá yo tuviera una persona así en mi vida, pero pues nadie me quiere y hay que aceptar eso. **

**¿A ustedes no les pasa que cuando quieres escribir el nombre de un personaje de esta serie se los marca como error o se los corrige? Con Catra a veces me lo corrige como: "carta" y Adora me lo marca como error. Es lo malo de escribir por el celular.**

**Algunas veces soy tan precavida que hago las cosas con mucha anticipación. En esta historia no fue la excepción. Les cuento que ya terminé el epílogo (Me refiero a la idea). Creo que ya tengo toda esta historia planeada. Al final creo que sí voy a poder escribir esta historia. Yayyyy. **

**Y ya me voy porque sino voy a terminar escribiendo puras tonterías aquí. (Pero estoy aburrida xd)**

**Los amo mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo️**

**For the honor of Grayskull**

**—Valen**


	5. Capítulo 3

Se encuentra con la mirada perdida en la nada. Scorpia la mira de forma extraña. Estaban hablando y de repente miró hacia una pared. Su mirada estaba fija y su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil.

«Mami, tengo miedo»

Pasa su mano sobre su cara para ver si así logra hacerla reaccionar. Al parecer funcionó, ya que sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Te encuentras bien, gatita montés?—le preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, ajá, claro, por supuesto—afirmó repetidas veces.

—Pues yo creo que no estás bien—negó posicionándose en frente de ella—¿Necesitas un abrazo? ¿Una cobija? ¿Leche caliente? ¿Ser amamantada tiernamente hasta sanar? ¿Un doctor? Dime lo que quieras y lo tendrás, sabes que...

—¡Scorpia, cállate!—le gritó deteniendo su vomito verbal—Si sigues hablando tanto y tan rápido sí voy a necesitar ayuda especializada.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que tienes? Nadie se queda mirando fijamente algo y sin moverse por ninguna razón—inquirió para saber la razón de el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

—Nada, solo estaba pensando—respondió sin dar detalles. Pero Scorpia quería detalles.

(...)

Siente que su cabeza va a reventar. Su mente está demasiado saturada.

"Catra, haz esto" "Catra, organiza eso" "Catra, soluciona esto" "Catra, lo estás haciendo mal". Todo era Catra por aquí, Catra por allá, Catra, Catra, Catra por todos lados. ¿A caso no podía tener un descanso?

No podía creer cómo Shadow Weaver aguantaba toda esa presión, aunque tal vez el desquitarse con ella era un buen desahogo.

Solo quería que Hordak se diera cuenta de su valor. Quería que viera que era una persona en la que se podía confiar. Tenía su apoyo, sí, pero no era la confianza que ella quería.

Este trabajo era sumamente frustrante.

Adora no habría podido con eso. Aunque ella es la señorita perfección, así que probablemente haría las cosas mucho mejor que ella.

¿Por qué todos la rechazaban? ¿Acaso ella tenía algo de malo? ¿Tan malo era que alguien le demostrara un poco de amor?

Nadie la había necesitado o buscado además de Adora. Ahora que ella ya no estaba ahí, se da cuenta que está sola en el mundo. Está Entrapta, pero ella está ahí solo por la ciencia—también porque era una prisionera, pero esos son detalles—Y está Scorpia. Ella solo era una persona muy amigable. Es su naturaleza ser así de amable y afectiva. Pero con Adora era diferente. Podían hablar de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, sabían todo la una de la otra, y se cuidaban de todo y de todos. Hasta que se fue.

Demanios, en verdad la extrañaba. La extrañaba y dolía demasiado saber que no iba volver. Dolía saber que no era la suficientemente buena como para que ella quisiera quedarse. Había perdido a su única y mejor amiga por no ser la mejor.

(...)

Después de estar todo el día con dolor de cabeza—y un poco de dolor en el corazón—por fin era de noche.

Había estado la mayor parte del día ausente, no físicamente, sino mentalmente. Había estado pensando en lo que le contaría a Adora ese día.

Pensó un poco más en lo que le diría exactamente y tomó la pluma y el papel.

_Para una torpe Adora:_

_Ser capitán de la fuerza apesta. Es bueno mandar a los tarados y esas cosas, pero toda la presión que cargas es realmente abrumadora. No sé si tú habrías podido con esto, pero ten por seguro que yo hubiera estado ahí para apoyarte. Algo que obviamente tú no hiciste ni lo harás. _

_Y todo eso me hace darme cuenta que no soy buena. No me refiero a buena de ayudar al progimo y salvar Etheria o esas cosas tontas, sino que no sirva ni para ser mala. _

_Enserio, necesito una explicación que me haga ver lo que estoy haciendo mal. Solo quiero que alguien me diga: "Buen trabajo, Catra, sigue así". Pero unas palabras sinceras, como tú lo hacías. _

_Sé que debo de aprender a vivir sin ti, porque tú ya no volverás. Pero antes de irte debiste enseñarme a estar sin ti. Porque ahora parece imposible, y en verdad no quiero depender de ti. Ya no quisiera que tu recuerdo me duela. Ya es demasiado. _

_Algunas veces pienso en lo que me hiciste, ya sabes, lo de romper tu promesa y abandonarme. Y me doy cuenta que de alguna manera te entiendo. Estar aquí es bastante agobiador. Siempre estar entrenando, tragarse esas historias estúpidas sobre las princesas, comida asquerosa y todas los cosas horribles de este lugar. _

_Nos mantienen como en una burbuja. Mientras estés aquí nada te molestará. No hay pueblos que proteger ni el peligro de ser atacados por algo, ya que nosotros somos los que atacamos la mayoría de las veces. _

_Tú siempre caíste en la trampa. Todo lo que te contaban lo creías. Los cuentos de las princesas y jamás te diste cuenta de que Shadow Weaver nos controlaba a todos, aunque eso sí lo entiendo. Nunca fuiste rechazada, entonces no sabes cómo se siente. Y yo solo era querida por ti, pero te fuiste. Creo que esa es la mayor razón por la cual no puedo olvidarte. _

_Eres como una flor, delicada, frágil y hermosa. Se puede admirar por horas y jamás te cansas. Su olor es inexplicablemente agradable y adictivo. Pero si se cortan, se secan y después mueren. El cortarte sería contarte la verdad, y yo no quería cortarte. Sé muchas cosas que tú aún ignoras. Cosas que te lastimarían. Aunque tú me lastimaste al irte, yo no quiero herirte, porque al hacerlo sería consiente, y tú te fuiste porque "el mundo te necesitaba" pero no te detuviste a ver a los que dejabas atrás. Tal vez lo pensaste, pero decidiste ignorarlo y continuar. Eres demasiado buena. _

_Siempre pienso en las razones de tus actos. Quiero entenderte para no ir directo a matarte por ser tan estúpida. Sigo enojada, pero comprendo tus razones. No las acepto, pero las entiendo. _

_Sé que no eres un objeto perfecto que debe ser adorado, eres un ser humano que vive y respira con una perspectiva interesante y una opinión única. _

_El punto de todo esto es...que te entiendo, Adora. _

_—Una comprensiva pero aún enojada Catra_

**HAPPY PRIDE MONTH**

**Asjakjsjajakja. Perdón por hacer sufrir a Catra, pero si no duele no sirve. Sorrynotsorry. **

**Pues nuestra adorada Catra, está pasando por una especie de etapa de aceptación, o bueno, de entendimiento. Porque comprende la situación, pensamientos y acciones de Adora, mas no las acepta por completo. **

**Es como cuando tu crush no te quiere. Entiendes las razones, pero no las aceptas. (Basado en mi vida. En verdad es muy triste)**

**Por cierto, les juro que no dejaré, eliminaré o pausaré la novela. ¿Qué clase de confianza es esa, amiguitos?. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. En estos momentos me dio el famoso bloqueo de escritor, pero tranquilos, tengo varios capítulos ya hechos, así que las actualizaciones seguirán como hasta ahora. Cuando mi bloqueo termine, haré un maratón, ya que estaré de vacaciones y tendré más tiempo de escribir. Estas dos próximas semanas serán una tortura, ya que debo materias en la escuela y tengo que pasarlas o me mataré, por lo tanto estaré estresada, y el estrés a veces me ayuda a escribir. Jaja, que crazy bro. **

**Pero bueno, hasta aquí llega mi comunicado señor y señora ama de casa. **

**Los amo mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo️**

**For the honor of Grayskull**

**—Valen**


	6. Capítulo4

—Este trabajo pudo haberse hecho mejor, capitán de la fuerza Catra—pronunció Hordak.

Catra dio un suspiro. Ya no sabía si sentía tristeza, frustración o enojo.

Hacía todo lo posible para mantener a Hordak contento, que por una vez le dijera que hizo un buen trabajo, que se sintiera orgulloso de su trabajo, que se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

¿Por qué nadie era bueno con ella?

—¿Que quiere que haga ahora, Lord Hordak?—preguntó.

Era mejor evadir el tema para sacarlo de su cabeza. No quería ponerse sentimental de nuevo.

—Necesito que te vayas. No soporto estar junto a personas incompetentes.

Sintió su corazón estrujarse. Eso en verdad había sido un golpe bajo a su autoestima.

Salió del santuario de Lord Hordak con la cabeza hacia abajo. Después solo caminó en silencio por los pasillos de la Zona del Terror.

En verdad comenzaba a cansarse de ser pisoteada por todos a su alrededor. No encontraba una razón coherente por la cual la trataran de esa forma. Tal vez haya sido malvada con algunas personas, pero ¿Acaso no es eso lo que enseñan en este lugar?. Sería muy hipócrita decir que ellos son "buenas personas".

—Te dije que Hordak la trataría de esa forma. Es el peor remplazo que le pudieron dar a Adora.

Catra se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar a unas chicas decir eso. Se acercó un poco más a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

—Lo sé, debieron de buscar a alguien que si pueda terminar con las princesas—dijo otra chica que Catra identificó como Lonnie. Después ambas chicas comenzaron a reír.

Apretó sus uñas contra la palma de sus manos. Quería encontrar una forma de dejar de sentir dolor, pero no la encontraba.

(...)

El día estaba apunto de terminar. Catra se encontraba realmente agotada por todo. Era demasiado odio recibido por un solo día.

Estaba ansiosa por poder liberarse un poco y así no explotar. Era hora de por fin sacar todo eso que se encontraba atorado en su garganta. Todo eso que su corazón estaba resguardando. Solo esperaba que este aguantara un poco más, no quería explotar aún.

Así que se puso a escribir su carta. Una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa se asomó por sus finos labios.

Para una perfección llamada Adora:

Durante este día me he sentido más mierda de lo normal.

Hordak no valora ninguna de mis acciones, y créeme que hago todo lo posible por complacerlo, pero él no acepta nada. Y repito, no sé si contigo hubiera sido diferente. Probablemente sí, Shadow Weaver siempre decía que eras una de sus mejores apuestas para ser capitán de la fuerza. Yo solo fui un intento erróneo de sustituirte.

Desearía ser otra persona. Tal vez podría ser como esa chica con pelo de algodón de azúcar, o como el estúpido arquero. Ellos y tú parecen ser mejores amigos, hacen todo juntos, como tú y yo antes de que te fueras. Pero no te culpo, ellos parecen ser perfectos. También parecen tontos, pero eso creo que es solo para mí.

Me molesta mucho que te hayas ido de mi lado, pero puede que haya sido culpa mía.

Soy molesta, agresiva, orgullosa y muchas cosas más que la gente califica como defectos. Y los defectos son cosas que hacen que una persona sea menos valiosa. Yo tengo muchos defectos.

Cuando estabas conmigo siempre tratabas de volverme una mejor persona. Más educada, más trabajadora, más responsable, más respetuosa...más como tú.

Tú eres perfecta. Shadow Weaver te quiere, Hordak te quiere, Lonnie, Rogelio, Kyle, todos los de la horda, todas las estúpidas princesas y el chico del arco te quieren.

Y vamos, ¿Quién no quiere la perfección?

A mis ojos tú eres la perfección, por eso todos te quieren cerca. Menos Scorpia, últimamente su molestia hacia tu presencia es más notoria. Que rara es ella.

El problema de que seas perfecta, es que eres demasiado buena. Crees que todos son buenas personas y tienen un buen corazón. Tú crees que yo soy de esas personas, pero creo que los demás me consideran una escoria inservible que no debería estar por aquí. Es triste y doloroso, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras a la sensación. Se vuelve una rutina.

Recuerdo que siempre tratabas de corregir mis errores. Te respeto por eso, porque tengo demasiados errores, pero aún así intentaste repararlos. Gracias, pero creo que no funcionó.

Aprecio mucho en verdad todos tus esfuerzos por tratar de volverme una mejor persona, por tratar de hacerme cambiar.

—Una imperfección llamada Catra

HAPPY PRIDE MONTH

No recordaba haber hecho esto tan triste. Pero me gusta que sea triste porque así llega más al corazón y causa más ternura.

Lo sé, tengo problemas muy serios que requieren de ayuda psicológica urgente.

Pero ya hablando del capítulo, Catra está disminuyendo su odio hacia Adora. ¿Eso es bueno, no?

Los amo mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo️

For the honor of Grayskull

—Valen

Próxima actualización:

14 de julio del 2019

Les tengo una sorpresita en el siguiente capítulo. Es una recompensa por esperar tanto por capítulos. Aunque también es un regalo para mí por pasar mis exámenes. Osi.

Pd: Síganme en mi Instagram, me siento solita :(


	7. Capítulo5

Maratón (1/2)

Para Adora por hacer un gran trabajo:

Estar cerca de ti me hace sentir extraña. No puedo explicar de qué manera, pero lo hace.

Por eso hago esta carta. Cuando escribo para ti libero mis sentimientos. Después de todo, creo que Scorpia por fin me dio un consejo bueno y útil.

Nunca lo admitiré delante de ella, pero creo que sí es una buena amiga.

Pero el punto de esta carta es que cuando vivías en la zona del terror, siempre tratabas de hacer que fuera una mejor persona. Claro que era para que Shadow Weaver no me regañara y no pudiera castigarme o amenazarme con echarme de aquí, pero aún así era un lindo detalle.

Siempre siendo tan buena y perfecta a los ojos de todos. "Adora es la mejor" "Adora es perfecta" "Amo a Adora". Cosas así de ridículas eran las que tenía que escuchar todo el tiempo.

Y aunque me cueste demasiado admitirlo, creo que sí eres casi perfecta. Digo casi porque alguien perfecto no rompe sus promesas. ¿Pero qué importa? Nadie se fija en esos pequeños detalles. (Por si te lo preguntas—que creo que no porque jamás recibirás estas cartas—sí, hablo de forma sarcástica. De nada, es un placer)

Pero dejando de lado mis traumas con la amistad, admito que te agradezco tu ayuda. Lo digo por todas esas veces que te pusiste entre Shadow Weaver y yo para salvarme por alguna boba travesura infantil. No es que fuera mala y quisiera que siempre estuvieras ahí para protegerme, pero vamos, era solo una niña pequeña que hacía algunas travesuras. No es mi culpa que esa anciana tenga tan poca paciencia conmigo. No es mi culpa que me odie.

Pero creo que no lograste hacer bien tu trabajo. Se supone que tú deberías estar aquí, porque cuando estás cerca me siento demasiado bien. Tu compañía me es demasiado agradable, y me encantaba cuando podíamos hablar de todo. Esas noches sin dormir y solo hablar eran perfectas. Que lástima que ya no volverán.

Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente buena como para que decidieras quedarte, no me canso de repetirlo y nunca lo haré.

Normalmente nunca me importa mucho mi aspecto, ya que se me hace algo superficial, pero cuando estabas cerca, no importaba lo que tuviera encima, tú me hacías sentir la persona más hermosa de este mundo. Tus halagos siempre eras hermosos. Aunque lo hicieras con todos no importaba, realmente sentía que a mí me los decías de otra forma, de una manera más especial.

Y cuando hablamos, no me importaba soñar estúpida o tonta, tú me hacías sentir inteligente, que todo lo que te contaba era interesante. Por eso no me daba miedo decirte todo lo que en realidad pensaba, ya que contigo me sentía segura y protegida.

Enserio gracias por todos esos momentos. Son de esos recuerdos que atesoras por siempre en tu corazón, de esos a los que te aferras para no olvidarlos. Ahora que te fuiste, todos esos momentos son lindos y me encanta recordarlos, pero al mismo tiempo duele hacerlo.

Gracias por tu ayuda y tu esfuerzo, gracias por hacerme sentir como la mejor versión de mí.

—De Catra, por ser un gran desafío

Aquí solo hay una carta porque no tenía mucho material como para entablar una conversación entre personajes. Así que espero que lo disfruten, además de que les estoy regalando un maratón de dos capítulos en un día. Un maratón muy feliz para ustedes y muy cansado para mí, la combinación perfecta de un escritor. (Uno muy mediocre, porque estamos hablando de mí)

Los amo mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo️

For the honor of Grayskull

—Valen

Próxima actualización:

En unas horitas les subiré la segunda parte del maratón. Necesito ver quién ganó la dedicación.


	8. Capítulo6

Maratón (2/2)

Para una niña boba:

En general, hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti, cosas que quisiera tener yo. Pero también hay cosas que no me gustan, y una que odio.

Me gusta tu pelo, es suave y no se enreda tan fácilmente como el mío.

Me gusta tu forma de ser, siempre eres amable y todas esas cosas ridículas que yo no puedo ser.

No me gusta cuando eres tan...¿Inocente? ¿Despistada? ¿Tonta? No sé con cual palabra describiría tu actitud, pero me molesta cuando eres de esa forma. Y de hecho, ya te lo he dicho, esa vez en la cueva extraña de los Bosques Susurrantes. Bueno, eso y muchas otras cosas más.

Pienso que hay personas que son instantes, pero fingen que van a quedarse para siempre, por lo que tendrían que venir con un aviso de: "Peligro, persona temporal". Tú no venías con ese aviso, y creo que debiste de haberlo llevado. Eso odio de ti.

Pero en fin, antes te había dicho que eras perfecta y eso fue un gran error. No eres perfecta, por supuesto que no lo eres.

Eres casi perfecta. Tienes varias cualidades que las personas consideran que son parte de una persona perfecta.

Y es que...es tan frustrante escuchar cómo las personas piensan que tú harías mejor mi trabajo sin siquiera saber lo que yo hago, lo que intento y todo lo que me esfuerzo por tratar de hacer un buen trabajo. Ellos ni siquiera saben si tú habrías o no aceptado hacer todo lo que yo hago. No notan ni por un segundo todo por lo que yo tengo que pasar. Además de frustrante, es molesto, y mucho.

A veces, muy dentro de mí, pienso que vas a volver, que me dirás: "Tranquila, ya estoy aquí". Que me ayudarás con todos mis problemas, escuchándome y diciéndome lo que tú harías en mi lugar. Pero obviamente eso no pasa ni pasará. Solo son eso, simples ilusiones y esperanzas de una persona desesperada. O tal vez ya me estoy volviendo loca.

No sé si te das o no cuenta de lo tonta que eres, o tal vez, solo tal vez, yo soy la más tonta de las dos.

Solo quería descargar un poco de mi furia contigo, claro, sin lastimarte a ti de verdad.

—Una persona mucho más boba

Les tengo dos preguntas muy difíciles. (La verdad no tanto)

¿Quién se les hace más bonita, Adora o Catra y por qué? 

Dependiendo de su respuesta a la pregunta anterior, deben responder la siguiente. 

Si tuvieran que escoger a alguna de ellas como pareja, ¿A quién escogerían?

A mí se me hace más bonita Adora, no solo por su físico, sino por su personalidad. Su manera de actuar se asemeja un poco a la mía, solo que yo estoy más tonta que ella. Pero si tuviera que elegir una pareja, sería Catra, ya que su personalidad contrasta mucho con la mía y me parece una persona muy interesante. No es por nada, pero seríamos una pareja genial. 

Esas preguntas me las hice con una amiga hace tiempo, y ella casi me mata por decir que Adora me parece más bonita que Catra. Solo se las hice porque soy muy metiche y quiero saber. 

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo que me costo mucho escribir porque no sabía qué poner sin repetir algo de los capítulos anteriores, perdónenme si no lo logré y repetí algunas cosas. También lamento que sea tan cortito. 

Los amo mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo️

For the honor of Grayskull

—Valen

Próxima actualización:

11 de agosto del 2019 (El día 4 de agosto subiré algo pero no es un capítulo)


	9. Segunda Parte

Por fin llegamos a la segunda parte de este libro. Yay!

Quiero aprovechar para decirles que en serio, en serio, en serio les agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia. Los amo con todo mi corazón.

Como lo dije al principio, esta hit estará dividida en tres partes que estarán todas juntitas. Llevamos uno de tres :3

Sin más que decir, disfruten de la segunda parte de esta historia.

Ya les había dicho que iba a subir esto antes del capítulo, pero para los que no lo recuerdan se sube el 28 de julio.

YA TENEMOS 3 CORAZONES :)


	10. Capítulo7

Para Adora:

Hace poco me puse a pensar en algo que hice. ¿Recuerdas cuando te devolví la espada? Fue el día en que capturé a tus tontos amigos nuevos. Bueno, me puse a pensar en la razón por la cual lo hice, y la verdad es que, no lo sé. Por más que lo pensé no pude encontrar una razón lógica.

Ya sé que te dije que era porque no quería que regresaras, lo cual es verdad en un punto, pero siento que hay otra razón, algo que no me logro explicar.

No me gusta ayudar a las personas, pero contigo es algo diferente. Siento una necesidad de ayudarte, la cual es algunas veces demasiado molesta.

—Catra, tenemos que irnos.

Dejó de escribir y volteó a ver a Scorpia.

—¿Ahora? Es muy tarde, o temprano, no lo sé—dijo confundida.

Miró el reloj y eran más de las tres de la mañana. ¿Qué harían ellas en una misión a esa hora?

—Lo sé, pero Lord Hordak quiere que vayamos a Luna Brillante a traerle algo que necesita para un experimento—explicó.

—Bueno. Prepara las cosas y trae a Entrapta, ella sabrá mejor que nosotras lo que Hordak quiere—habló con voz autorita. La usaba solo cuando daba órdenes, la hacía ver...autoritaria.

Scorpia fue rápidamente a acatar las órdenes de Catra.

Catra volteó a ver sus cartas amontonadas y se preguntó si debería llevarlas. Tal vez podría de verdad entregarlas a Adora.

Se sintió estúpida por siquiera pensarlo. Obviamente no se las daría jamás, sería un fracaso automático a su orgullo. Era mejor así, sin que ella supiera nada.

También miró su carta inconclusa. La terminaría más tarde, cuando volviera.

(...)

Estaban escondidas tras un árbol de los Bosques Susurrantes. Había sido toda una hazaña lograr llegar hasta Luna Brillante. El bosque no cooperaba mucho en realidad, lo cual era obvio, ese era su trabajo, proteger el reino de los ordianos, lo cual no había logrado por segunda vez con ellas.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas encontrar?—le preguntó Catra a Entrapta.

La chica comenzó a hablar muy rápido sobre todo el proceso del experimento, el porqué necesitaban el objeto, lo que les aportaría y lo grandioso que sería que funcionara.

Catra no entendió ninguna palabra de lo que dijo, tampoco Scorpia. Decidió ignorarla y solo dejarla que buscara lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba enseñarle a hablar como una persona normal.

Scorpia sedó a los guardias que cuidaban el castillo y a todo lo que se acercara. Eso le daría una entrada más libre a Entrapta para poder buscar.

Mientras tanto, Catra se paseaba tranquilamente por el castillo. Con los guardias sedados, no había nada que le impidiera merodear por los pasillos, aunque claro, debía tener cuidado con la reina, princesa brillitos y...Adora.

¿Ella vivía ahí, no? Si no era así, no tendría dónde quedarse.

«Tal vez pueda verla»

Tan rápido como pensó eso lo descartó de sus planes. Sería un gran error encontrarse con Adora. Se desataría una pelea que en ese momento no tenía ganas de afrontar.

Pero no lo había visto en un largo tiempo. Bueno, no en persona. Hordak ya no la dejaba ir a ella a las peleas, solo la ponía a llenar archivos, preparar las peleas y supervisarlas. Eso era mucho peor que cuando era una cadete, al menos ahí tenía más tiempo libre.

Paseaba y abría todas las puertas de las habitaciones del palacio. Admiraba la decoración y limpieza del lugar. Era todo lo contrario a la Zona del Terror. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar la cocina, de seguro ahí sí tendrían comida de calidad. Tomarles un poco no afectaría a nadie.

Pero pronto abrió una de las puertas que menos deseaba abrir.

«Demonios, Catra, tú sí que eres tonta»

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Creo que este es el primer capítulo que terminó en intriga. No soy muy buena en eso, pero lo intento. 

Con esto ya comienza oficialmente la segunda parte de la historia. Yay!

La verdad estoy muy orgullosa de haber llegado hasta este punto, creí que no lo lograría o que nadie lo apoyaría. En serio gracias por votar y comentar, aunque casi nadie comenta :(

También, he estado pensado en empezar a publicar una vez por semana, ¿Les gustaría?

Los amo mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo️

For the honor of Grayskull

—Valen

Próxima actualización:

25 de agosto.


	11. Capítulo8

Bueno, Catra no se encontraba en una situación muy buena. Había abierto justamente la puerta de la habitación que estaba repleta de guardias...y la reina.

«Adiós mundo cruel»

Todos la miraban. Parecían tratar de asimilar lo que hacía ella en ese lugar. Hasta cierto punto resultaba divertido.

—Atrápenla—dijo con tranquilidad la reina.

Catra rápidamente entendió lo que tenía que hacer. Era hora de correr.

—Adiós, idiotas.

Comenzó una persecución. Algunas alarmas se activaron y el protocolo de seguridad comenzó. Las personas que trabajaban en el castillo fueron aseguradas. La guardia protegía cualquier puerta y ventana, nadie podría entrar o salir.

Entrapta había encontrado lo que buscaba en una de las jardineras, por lo que ella y Scorpia estaban afuera cuando todo el alboroto comenzó.

—Tengo que buscarla—dijo Scorpia.

No tardó en correr en búsqueda de Catra, pero uno de los mechones de pelo de Entrapta le impidió seguir su camino.

Con mucho esfuerzo logró sacarla de ahí, prometiéndole que regresarían por ella.

Mientras tanto, Catra se había escondido en una habitación, que por suerte, esta vez se encontraba vacía.

La habitación tenía una gran cama repleta de cojines. También había cristales que adornaban el espacio. Pudo ver un balcón, pero si saltaba de ahí probablemente se lastimaría o podría haber guardias abajo.

Estaba tan concentrada pensando una forma de escapar que no sintió la presencia de otra persona en la habitación. En cuanto se percató de que había otra persona con ella abrió la puerta e intentó salir, pero la persona la arrastró de nuevo dentro. Iba a protestar, pero después se dio cuenta que había guardias afuera de la habitación. Fue una suerte que no la hubieran visto.

La habitación estaba oscura, pero no lo suficiente como para no poder ver a la persona que la acorralaba contra la pared. Seguía esperando el momento del ataque, pero este jamás llegó. El agarre que la sostenía se soltó lentamente.

Catra continuó con la mirada en la pared. Tenía miedo de ver a la persona que la había "salvado". Sabía que era ella. Nadie más la habría ayudado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Debes irte.

Catra giró lentamente. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar esa voz.

—Creo que tus amigos los guardias me quieren invitar a cenar. Son unos anfitriones fabulosos.

Ambas se quedaron viendo a los ojos. Ninguna podía creer que estaban en el mismo lugar sin intentar matarse.

—Puedes salir por el balcón. Hay una escalera a la izquierda. Después solo sigue derecho y entrarás a los Bosques Susurrantes—le explicó Adora.

—Vaya, pensé que haríamos una pijamada.

—Te estoy hablando enserio, si sigues aquí te atraparán y no quiero pensar en lo que harían contigo.

—Ay, por favor, son como tiernas ovejas tratando de matar a un lobo. No son capaces ni de llevar un rehén. Aunque claro, tú eres la excepción.

Adora enterró las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

—Por favor vete antes de que me arrepienta, no quiero que te hagan daño, Catra.

Su voz daba señales de quebrarse, pero aún así se sentía la firmeza y decisión en sus palabras.

—Te he dicho que no tienes que protegerme—dijo con amargura.

No sabía por qué contestaba con agresividad, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Pensaba que la etapa de enojo ya había terminado, que ya había sacado eso, pero al parecer no. Aún seguía furiosa con Adora.

—Si no te protejo te haré daño—contestó Adora.

Se podía sentir una ligera pizca de amenaza.

—Entonces hazlo—incitó—¡Vamos! ¡Atácame con tu estúpida espada!—comenzó a gritar.

Las palabras de Catra causaron desasosiego en Adora. Muy dentro de ella deseaba poder hacer lo que Catra le decía, sacar su espada y atacarla ahora que estaba aparentemente indefensa. Podría significar una victoria para la Rebelión tener en su poder a la Capitan de la Fuerza más importante. Pero simplemente no podía. No podía ni quería causarle el más mínimo daño, y eso era agobiante para ella.

Necesitaba que se fuera y huyera antes de que ella no pudiera evitar que la dañaran. No podría soportar verla siendo atacada por la gente furiosa, como lo habían intentado con ella al principio. Si la atrapaban ella ya no podría hacer nada para salvarla, y eso la exasperaba.

La tenía justo en frente de ella. Sería relativamente fácil derribarla y capturarla, pero también era fácil dejar que se fuera y se salvara. Ese momento de duelo por el que estaba pasando hacía que su cabeza y otras partes dolieran.

—Vete—pronunció débilmente.

Catra le dio una última miraba. En los ojos azules de Adora se podían percibir cada una de la emociones que sentía en ese momento.

Catra dejó de estar a la defensiva y se relajó. Ahora su mirada hacia Adora ya no era de enfado, sino de nostalgia.

Ambas se extrañaban, era cierto, pero ninguna lo demostraría o diría algo. Había mucho orgullo de por medio.

Catra por fin decidió hacerle caso a Adora y corrió hacía el balcón. Antes de bajar le dio otra mirada a Adora.

—No pienses que es porque te quiero o te extraño, de todas formas no quiero estar en este asqueroso lugar.

—Solo vete.

Catra bajó por las escaleras y logró escabullirse de los guardias que estaban ahí.

Adora desde su habitación se aseguró que Catra llegara a los Bosques Susurrantes.

Los guardias entraron y preguntaron si todo estaba bien.

—Claro, solo me atacó un poco y salió huyendo. No pude hacer nada para atraparla, lo siento—mintió descaradamente.

—Nos alegramos de que esté bien. Si regresa no dude en avisarnos.

—Por supuesto.

[...]

Catra logró llegar sin problemas a la Zona del Terror. No faltaron los abrazos y preguntas de Scorpia para asegurarse que estaba bien. También las disculpas por no haber entrado a ayudarla.

—Estoy bien, suéltame. Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

Se fue a la azotea de la Zona del Terror para huir de Scorpia y su vomito verbal.

No pudo evitar que miles de emociones encontradas inundaran sus pensamientos. Nunca había pensado que un reencuentro con Adora sin peleas con armas de por medio la afectaría tanto.

Realmente se había descontrolado en tan solo segundos. Aquel resentimiento que creía perdido salió a la luz en tan solo segundos, pero también el aprecio que sentía por ella le había impedido atacarla.

Para ti:

No sé qué me pasó ni por qué me comporté así. El solo hecho de volver a verte después de tanto tiempo, sin peleas o personas de por medio me hizo sacar a la luz aquello que tanto me molesta.

Aunque se me haga estúpido admitirlo, creo que una gran parte de mí sigue enojada contigo por haberme abandonado. Digo que es tonto porque se supone que después de todo este tiempo ya debí de haberlo superado, pero al parecer no.

Pero lo que más me confunde es que no puedo hacerte daño. Algo en mí me lo prohíbe, como si no quisiera que nada te pasara.

Creo que me hace daño volver al pasado. Me hace recordar cosas que me hacen más débil y vulnerable. Y yo no quiero sentirme ni verme así.

Aún así gracias por no entregarme. Jamás te lo diré en persona, pero me salvaste. Me salvaste una vez más.

—De mí.

Los que tengan el corazón destrozado por la tercera temporada compartan su frustración conmigo :(

Bueno, por fin Catra y Adora se encontraron ¡Yay!

Y pues espero que le haya gustado. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por tratar de hacer este encuentro lo más parecido posible a la "realidad". Creo que no lo logré, pero al menos me esforcé. 

Los amo mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo️

For the honor of Grayskull

—Valen

Próxima actualización:

25 de agosto del 2019.

(Esta vez me aseguraré de publicarlo a tiempo)


End file.
